pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2016
12:21 ..... 12:21 okay.... 12:38 ab 12:56 lol 01:13 Hi 01:13 Daheq 01:14 hi 01:20 DED 01:20 a mod 01:20 b b b ch 01:42 Hi 01:42 Anyways 01:42 Naren 01:43 Thanks for commenting here 01:43 Thread:315439 01:43 and we're going to the church anytime now 01:50 Hi 01:51 Just made remake video 02:01 ded 02:01 DJ 02:04 hi 02:05 That remake tho 02:05 Like my gosh 02:48 Hi 02:48 Hi 02:53 hi again 02:53 gtg 02:53 cya 02:54 Hai 02:56 hi 03:21 ded 03:24 Hello 03:34 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 02:48 Hi 02:53 hi again 02:53 gtg 02:53 cya 02:54 Hai 02:56 hi 03:21 ded 03:24 Hello 03:34 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 03:51 Back 03:51 Oh hey CC 03:51 Hey 03:51 HD 03:51 CC, can you not Doorspam? 03:51 your a content-mon 03:51 *mod 03:52 It makes it hard to see whatchu guys weresaying while I was gone :P 03:52 can you add this?: 03:52 HD, why did youd o that? 03:52 How long did you ban him? 03:52 Doorspamming 03:52 4 doorspams is a minute 03:52 Dude, you should know that 03:52 I know, I know. 03:53 But...I'll explain why in PM 03:53 Then why did you ask 03:53 what the hell.. 03:53 03:53 What article should be featured this may? 03:53 Nebulactarine 03:53 Farmlands 03:53 Plants vs Zombies: Golden Force 03:53 03:53 03:53 Hey HD 03:53 can you add this 03:53 ? 03:53 on the main page 03:53 Featured Article? 03:54 I mean 03:54 It's already may 03:54 and we got a tie vote 03:54 it isn't May 03:54 But it is on my time :/ 03:54 Dude 03:54 and on UK 03:54 the UTC-0's time is already May 1 03:54 So yeah 03:55 and i added the Golden Force because of obvious reasons 03:55 Also 03:55 CC PM 03:55 the UTC-0 is the international time 03:55 aka UK time 03:51 Back 03:57 Everyone, do you see doorspam from Corn Cannon? 03:57 nope 03:58 I can't 03:58 its cuz i didnt :/ 03:58 I don't see it either. 03:58 that's cuz he joined after 03:58 my chat clears everytime i do chatlogs :/ 03:58 anyways 03:58 And I refreshed so.... 03:58 that's probably a bug 03:58 You're on your own, HD. 03:58 or something 03:58 Also 03:58 03:58 What article should be featured this may? 03:58 Nebulactarine 03:58 Farmlands 03:58 Plants vs Zombies: Golden Force 03:58 03:58 03:58 HD 03:59 I'm trying Dj 03:59 My computer doesn't wanna 03:59 Thx 03:59 oh 03:59 same here 03:59 My chat doesn't wanna make me do chatlogs 04:01 Thank you 04:02 @HD 04:02 Also 04:02 HD 04:02 I'm confused 04:02 about something 04:02 What 04:03 the aka thing of your "Not stands for High Definition Master" 04:03 what does High means? 04:03 do mean the drug thing? 04:03 :/ 04:03 or the tv thing? 04:03 THE TV THING (facepalm) 04:03 Most people think HD stands for High Definition 04:03 It doesn't in my name 04:03 Oh... 04:04 ...I was just fooling around 04:04 ...I'm going to do some thug life stuffs somewhere... 04:06 TNC called my grammar nazi 04:16 HD, I plan to make an entire week worth's of areas. 04:16 Can you imagine how hard that would be? 04:18 Ptp, I almost forgot to tell you 04:19 I'm pvz1 version of canned peas 04:21 You made one? @DJ 04:21 Can I see it? 04:21 Also thanks. Don't forget to add it to the gallery :D 04:22 @DJCraft789 04:26 Aw, Scribble, cheer up :P 04:27 NOT EVEN ONCE 04:34 i have lost 15 tournaments 04:35 and won 0 04:36 :P 04:36 alright guys 04:36 announcement 04:36 ? 04:36 Pvz CC is getting a game 04:36 based on creations of other 04:37 worlds 04:37 plants 04:37 zombies 04:37 you can step forward and give ideas 04:37 including mine :3? 04:37 sure 04:37 Everyone's :D 04:37 we might even have an 8BIT world based on NMT Arcade zombies 04:37 all of mine plz 04:38 this game will be endless until your PC blows up 04:38 if your wondering why popcaps plants are so spaced out 04:38 is cuz each plant takes up like 0.25 of your memory 04:38 Lol 04:39 4 plants takes up 1% 04:39 hmm 04:39 maybe not 04:39 how about 8 plants take up 1% 04:40 with my engine it takes 1000 plants to fill up 0.10 space on yurpc 04:40 O.O 04:40 YES 04:40 YES 04:40 YES 04:41 so yeah... unlimited stuff 04:41 pretty much 04:41 1000 PLANTS IS 1/10 OF THE ENTIRE WIKI'S PAGES. 04:41 AND NOT ALL O FTHEM ARE PLANTS 04:41 the game will be candy crush Kappa OMG I REACHED LEVEL 153563393 04:41 CC, you are the best person. 04:42 not just me 04:42 all of you are :D 04:42 we are a family 04:42 so lets get cracking now shall we? 04:42 i wanna release by later 04:42 :3 04:42 atleast 50 levels 04:43 m 04:44 HD 04:44 maybe first world shouldnt be lawn... 04:44 it shhould start in someones creation 04:45 Im back 04:45 wb 04:45 if someone pinged me 04:45 i accidently muted my computer again 04:46 DJ 04:46 Look up 04:46 yeah? 04:46 dude :? 04:46 :/ 04:46 I mean 04:46 i did chatlogs 04:46 Put the scroll bar 04:47 everytime i do chatlogs 04:47 I said something to you 04:47 but you never replied 04:47 the chat clears :/ 04:47 oh 04:47 i do chatlogs 04:47 don't worry 04:47 i'll check 04:47 the chatlogs i did 04:48 oh 04:48 well 04:48 your welcome :) 04:48 I'll put it latre cuz right now I'm doing something... 04:49 16th tournament lost 04:49 on what? 04:49 smash 04:50 with 0 tournaments won 04:57 Hello 04:58 Hey HD 04:58 If i say Lady Gaga's surname in Filipino, will you kick me? 04:59 Hey FFF 04:59 her surname is a coincidental filipino swear which means "Stupid Girl" 05:01 East Sea Dragon Palace is new world 06:58 Our friendship is gone 06:59 Oh wait, it's fine, you do not meet requirements 06:59 What's your problem dude... 06:59 You seriously don't meet requirements 07:00 What ever, leave me alone 07:00 And who's fault was that? 07:01 k 07:09 Lr. You got bad internet rn? 07:18 Lr, please don't doorspam :P 07:18 It makes it hard to filter chat to see what people say. 07:31 :/ 07:33 Hey ScribbleMasterer 07:33 Why did you said we're lucky? 07:33 ? 07:33 about durians 07:33 i only saw a durian in 1 store 07:34 and never saw it again :( ] 07:34 Oh :( 07:35 Well 07:35 I see durians 07:35 for like everyday :) 07:35 anyways 07:35 It's okay 07:35 atleast when you buy american native fruits on your store, It's cheap! 07:35 but in ours 07:35 100 pesos :/ 07:35 or more 07:37 But the philippine native fruits are cheap here 07:37 since we're in a tropical zone 07:37 and Avocados! 07:37 In the philippines 07:38 You can commonly see Avocado Shakes 07:38 which is cheaper 07:39 but your more lucky 07:39 anywayas 07:39 I lied 07:39 about seeing durians everyday 07:39 I don't see those much 12:46 Wassup 12:46 It's time ;) 12:46 Time for what? 12:46 if u know what I mean 12:46 PM 12:49 wuuut 12:49 Ehhh 12:49 Isis atax 12:51 Xata SisI 12:53 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 12:55 semalF waperiF liatxoF 12:56 DJ 12:56 Hey DJ 12:56 Time to make your trailer 12:56 for Vine o' Lord 12:56 did ya gave me the scripts? 12:56 Yup 12:56 I'll give it again iin PM 12:59 What's this for? 12:59 Vine O' Lord 01:01 Guys Naren is saying secs is a bad things to say, he's dirty minded xD 01:01 its short for seconds 01:02 XD 01:02 DJ 01:03 CHop CHop :D 01:03 *walks up to clock* " has secs with it " Kappa 01:03 lololo 01:04 (kappa) 01:04 kappa 01:04 minik 01:05 kappa kappa kappa minik kappa 2016 05 01